


have heart, my dear

by Darnaguen



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Just another bunch of comforting clichés I wrote as an outlet of frustration with the fandom atmosphere. Whenever there's drama, I write damerey?Hope you enjoy!





	have heart, my dear

–

“Well, this seems familiar,” he chuckles.

“Shush,” scolds Rey, face only inches from his, but cannot help smiling. Poe leans back against the wall and briefly closes his eyes as she administrates the bandage around his forehead.

Halfway through she bites her lip and frowns. “This would be easier if–” She trails off, flushing slightly and wiping her hands on her thighs (not that it helps much – the fine red dust of Crait deserts covers every surface).

He opens his eyes, puzzled for a minute. “Oh, right,” he mutters, stretching out his legs to give her more room to maneuver.  
“Right,” she repeats briskly, moving until she’s straddling his knees. “This okay?" She searches his face for signs of discomfort or unease – but despite seeming slightly flustered as well, she finds his eyes are as warm as ever.

“Yeah,” he exhales, relaxing visibly, and for a moment they are quiet again while she finishes her work. _It’s strange_ , she finds herself idly thinking, _how comfortable and natural it feels to be close to him._ _Again_.

*

As she neatly ties and tucks the bandage she becomes aware of being scrutinized rather intimately. “What?” She laughs nervously and wipes the back of her hand across her forehead. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No, sorry. I was just thinking… This might be it, you know?” Suddenly he looks tired and somber, and she shivers involuntarily.

“Don’t say that.” She drops her gaze to his chest (rising and falling steadily, and she finds some comfort in that) and balls her hands into fists, not quite knowing what else to do with them. “I’m not going to give up,” she tells him, lifting her chin and looking him hard in the eyes.

“I know,” he smiles as he gently takes her hands in his, coaxing them open. “And I’m not either. But I’m a soldier, Rey. I know when the odds are against me.”

She bites her lip. “I thought you didn’t believe in overwhelming odds.”

He chuckles, surprised. “What makes you think that?”

“Beebee-Ate told me.” She slips her fingers between his and he smiles, lifting one of her hands to brush his lips against her knuckles.

“Well. I can’t very well disappoint him, can I?”

–

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before their first meeting in the TFA novelization was retconned.


End file.
